ResPublic Catholica Official Government Statements
Every week, the government of ResPublic Catholica makes official statements concerning important events that have gone on in the nation throughout the week. On important occasions or in emergency circumstances, the government and/or President PaoPer may make official statements as well. Official Government Statements The following are the government statements issued by the Government of ResPublic Catholica. April, 2008 April 20, 2008 This new nation, ResPublic Catholica has officially been established in the former New York City. From this new capital city, Urbs Sanctus Americana, this new nation will grow with the guidance of the Lord God. May, 2008 May 12, 2008 The republic has been reestablished. As of today, ResPublic Catholica will once again have a republican form of government. President PaoPer has announced that tody shall be a new national holiday, Republic Day. May the Lord God continue to guide this great nation as a Roman Catholic republic. May 17, 2008 Catholic Alliance President William George of Nova Capitalia has invited ResPublic Catholica to join a trade ring that will benefit the nation. We had just recently ended our former trading agreements and have informed those nations of our decision. We hope that this new trade ring shall help this nation greatly. June, 2008 June 6, 2008 Much has been going on in ResPublic Catholica. The nation's economy has been given a huge boost from the trade ring it had entered. President PaoPer delivered a speech to the citizens of Baltimore on June 5. His speech raised the spirits of the citizens, who were still recovering from nuclear fallout from the nuclear bombing of nearby Washington, DC. While the President was in Baltimore, Vice President MicMac was on a diplomatic mission to Boston. Since the attack on Washington, DC and the collapse of the United States federal government, Boston had been cut off from the rest of the nation because of the chaos. As of this moment, most of Massachusetts has joined ResPublic Catholica, but Boston remains "independent." Rumors as spreading around Urbs Sanctus Americana that Boston is considering to join ResPublic Catholica. Vice President MicMac went to Boston on June 4, to talk with Boston's leaders on the future of the city. The ResPublic Catholica military has also increased in strength, and on June 5, Secretary of Defence Rodriguez and Secretary of War Ponce visited a military base in upstate New York. The ResPublic Catholica Congress has also reached an agreement on the political divisions of the nation. ResPublic Catholca shall be divided up into states. The states shall be based on the former states of the United States of America. The state names shall remain the same unless the state would wish to change it upon entering the ResPublic Catholica Union. June 25, 2008 There is much joy in the nation as Boston has joined the ResPublic Catholica Union. On June 20, 2008, the "indepenedent" city of Boston asked to annexed by ResPublic Catholica; and on June 25, 2008, the government chose to annex it. President PaoPer visited Boston today to join in the celebrations going on in the city. In the afternoon, he delivered a speech welcoming the city to ResPublic Catholica. While the President was in Boston, Secretary of State Rizal went on a diplomatic mission to Pittsburg, which, like Boston, has remained independent since the collapse of the United States Federal Government. It is believed that Pittsburg may have interest in joining the ResPublic Catholica Union, which is why President PaoPer asked Secretary of State Rizal to visit the city. June 27, 2008 There is worry in ResPublic Catholica as news arrives that a magnitude 5.6 earthquake has rocked the areas in and around Albany, New York. President PaoPer immediately called for resuce missions to the areas affected. Relief workers are also being dispatched to assist in the rebuilding of the areas. The ResPublic Catholica National Guard had just been dispatched to the areas to assist in the resue and rebuilding operations. The President and the clergy advise the population to just pray to the Lord God for guidance and strength in this hour of need. Category:Statements